


A Morning at the Gym

by Magicandmalice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Amused Clint Barton, Bucky has had enough of your shit Tony, M/M, Pissy personal trainers, Tony gets an eyefull, hot sweaty half naked Steve and Bucky, impressed Tony Stark, tony has very bad thoughts at a very bad time, unconventional workouts and training, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have always had there own way of doing things. That includes their daily workout as Tony is soon to find out. </p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/post/126137629771/steve-rogers-personal-trainers-hate-them-a">This Amazing Fanart</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning at the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

“You have got to be kidding me. How long have they been at this?” Stark asked as his eyes took in the scene before him in disbelief.

“For an hour now far as I can tell. Figured I would let you know that your trainer is threatening to quit if this is the kind of shit he has to put up with. Said you never told him the guy you asked him to make a fitness regimen for was going to fuck with him like this and that if he already had someone to help him workout why hire him in the first place?” Barton said with a snicker. Alright, so maybe that wasn't word for word the message the guy left before storming out, but it was the gist of it certainly.

“He was the best and came very highly recommended. I thought easing the stubborn ass into things would be best after how injured he was when Steve found him.” Tony defended. Honestly, he had been trying to help out his friends that was all. How was he to know that tall, dark, and amnesiac would only accept help from Steve. Actually scratch that. What he was seeing was not helping, no he was seeing SOMETHING but it certainly wasn't help.

Shaking his head, Tony walked quickly into the gym, stopping when he was only a few feet away from the sweaty, panting forms of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Looking down at the two grown men who obviously had no intention of stopping their actions, Tony sighed.

“Did you really have to run off my trainer like that? Do you have any idea just how much that man cost for one visit much less the five I paid for in advance?” Tony griped as he stared down at the two. Though he had to admit to being rather impressed by them both. Without his suit he would have neither the strength or the balance to do what they currently were. Plus for an hour? God they had some amazing stamina.

Briefly his mind wandered how stamina, strength, and balance like that could be like in areas other than the gym, preferably behind a locked door and soundproof walls. Shaking his head of those thoughts quickly though, he realized that it was best not to take those darker paths in the light of day. Especially not when a certain volatile brunette could snap him in half with that metal arm of his if he ever found out what the billionaire was thinking of right at that moment.

Ignoring Tony as he usually did, Bucky continued doing his push-ups without breaking his pace or even seeming to notice the added weight on his back and legs. Steve on the other hand, always so damn polite, paused in his sit up just long enough to look up at his friend and offer an innocent smile that didn't fool Tony for even a minute.

“To be fair, I did tell you it wasn't necessary to hire anyone. That Bucky was plenty recovered from his injuries and didn't need a babysitter. We have our own way of doing things just as we have always done.” Steve said before returning to his previous actions. Hands behind his head and knees tucked up high, his shirtless, sweaty back leaning back down until it met Bucky's own, before coming back up into a sitting position as Bucky went back down to the floor.

“How much longer are you two going to be at this?”

“Roughly thirty minutes I suppose. Then stretches.” Bucky grunted on a upstroke, his back meeting Steve's own again as the blond met him coming back down.

“Stretches?” Tony gulped, mind starting to wander once more.

“Stark, we have a workout to finish. Leave.” Bucky growled, as he went back down. How was it that a man hailed as a genius couldn't see that they were busy? Doing push-ups with Steve lying on his back and doing sit ups was rather easy to do, still it took a little concentration on weight placement and Tony's blatant staring was starting to get to him. He hated being stared at any time of day, but the light in those eyes was making it that much worse. He wanted no one other than Steve to look at him like that. He also wanted those eyes off of Steve if he was fully honest.

“Don't worry Tony, give us an hour and we will be outta here. Promise.” Steve panted as he came back up, elbows meeting his knees and holding still for a moment and then back down he went.

Tony felt himself starting to sweat as well and decided it would be in everyone’s best interest if he did as requested with minimal arguing. Just this once of course.

“Carry on then. I have stuff to do... important stuff... in my lab. I am just going to go there now.” Tony said hurriedly as he turned on his heel and rushed out the door.

Clint's laugh ringing in his ears as he passed by the archer still leaning against the wall. The image of Steve and Bucky burned into his mind as he ran for the safety of his lab and Banner.

“So stretches, huh?” Clint asked as soon as Tony was out of sight.

“Yup.”

“Guess I will leave you guys to them then. I will lock the door on my way out.” Clint said as he left as well. Door sliding closed behind him and chiming as the lock caught.

“Bucky?” Steve asked, the smile in his voice coming through loud and clear.

“I spoke nothing but the truth. Just never said the stretches would be done here.” Bucky said.

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Steve asked.

“Why don't we finish this up and then head to the showers. I have a move involving your knees and my shoulders I just know you are going to love.” Bucky purred.

“Why wait?” Steve asked.

In a flash both men were standing and heading to the locker/shower area only recently added onto the gym. Bucky figured his blue eyed lover had a point. No reason they couldn't start the next part of their joint workout now.


End file.
